


Second Generation.

by cutenewt, QuinoaGoldstein



Series: Family. [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Autistic Newt Scamander, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light Angst, Married Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, One Big Happy Family, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Queenie Goldstein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutenewt/pseuds/cutenewt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinoaGoldstein/pseuds/QuinoaGoldstein
Summary: A collection of tales about the Scamander and Kowalski families!





	1. Chapter 1

Lily Kowalski is an extremely powerful individual. Queenie had worked that out when her daughter started to levitate things before she’d even turned four. The girl knew what people were thinking when she turned six, and her powers grew stronger as each day passed. Both parents were immensely proud, even if Jacob was a little scared at times. Lily’s hair is the same colour as her mother’s, but long and more wavy like her Dad’s. She has her mother’s shimmering, silvery eyes, and a love for mischief that she’s developed more on her own. Because, she may or may not have levitated her one year old brother that day that Jacob was on babysitting duties, and that was when Queenie had to ground her three and a half year old for the first time.

 

Esther Scamander is probably the most sensible of the whole bunch, and that is definitely due to taking after her Mother. She carries the same hair colour, and usually ties it into neat braids. Her eyes are also brown, yet with tiny flecks of green. Occasionally when it’s summertime she’ll gain a few freckles, but there’s no questioning that Essie is her Mother’s daughter. Despite how much she loves her Dad’s creatures, she is usually found falling asleep to Tina’s stories of being an Auror and the time she had to arrest Esther’s Dad. Also, this girl is extremely protective of her siblings — especially her youngest brother. Tina sees so much of that in her just like how she used to be protective (well, she still is) of Queenie and it warms her heart. Esther has the kindest smile, but if you try to mess with her siblings you’ll have to answer to her fiery side for sure.

 

Bobby Kowalski is extremely cute, and is always trying to make people happy. If he finds out that one of his cousins or his family are sad, he will spend time drawing them something or ask his Dad to bake with him. He has little chubby cheeks and a cheeky grin, and his eyes show how much he looks like Jacob. He’s soft spoken like Queenie, and loves everything to do with his parents’ bakery business. Even though he’s seven, the boy will often be found working behind the counter, standing up on a chair so he can reach.

 

Marie Scamander is the most laid back child ever. She’s the perfect combination of both of her parents, looks wise and personality too. Her hair is a messy bob, yet the same shade as Tina’s. Her eyes are bright and green, and there’s freckles scattered across her nose like a little galaxy. She adores every creature and is usually found doodling them to stick on her bedroom wall, and the girl is also entranced by her Mother’s career — asking her stories and questioning when  _ she _ will learn magic too. Marie has her Mum’s smile, with two missing front teeth which makes for quite an adorable lisp at times. She loves going to see Aunt Queenie, so they can wear pretty clothes then bake cakes with Uncle Jacob. And, when she’s at home she can’t wait to go down into the case and feed the newborn Mooncalves.

 

Alfred (Alf, Alfie, or Freddie too) Herbert Scamander is the youngest of the bunch, and absolutely adorable. He is the carbon copy of his Dad; the exact same strawberry blonde, messy hair. The eyes that you can’t tell if they’re green or blue or even silver. Those sweet freckles that are all over him, and his favourite outfit is a shirt, waistcoat and trousers. In fact, he rarely wears anything other. Alfie Scamander doesn’t talk much, but if you bring him down into the case he can name every single creature that you point at. Sometimes he stammers a little, and Esther helps him pronounce words. But, Newt worries that he’s different… “Newt” level different. When he tells Tina of his fears at how Alf is a little too like himself when he was a kid, she just kisses him and says “no matter if our son won’t talk, or if he won’t look at anyone in the eye… I’m going to love you both endlessly, all the same.” Newt sheds a tear or two. But, everyone loves the absent minded toddler, who will wander off if you’re not careful. Tina dislikes how the boy has his pacifier for when he’s unsettled, but has a love for his blanket that’s covered in pink unicorns — courtesy of Queenie — and he hasn’t let it out of his sight rarely ever since he was gifted it was a newborn. Everybody who meets Alfie becomes shocked at the resemblance to Newt, seeing all of the same qualities and having their hearts just melt.

 

And, as for their accents… the two Scamander girls have quite a mixture. Some words they’ll say just like Newt, whereas others they’ll pronounce as Tina does. Queenie finds this hilariously sweet. Of course Alfie speaks with the most British accent going though.


	2. Jacob’s Babysitting Nightmare.

Tina and Newt had dropped their children off at the Kowalski residence about an hour ago. Since then everything that could possibly go wrong has basically happened… Queenie returned home from grocery shopping and had to go to bed due to feeling unwell, leaving Jacob alone with five children. Lily has already levitated Marie up to the ceiling, Bobby ate some jam straight out of the jar so he’s experiencing a sugar rush, Alfie looks terrified and Esther is threatening to fight everyone if they don’t stop yelling.

 

“All of you, stop!” Jacob yells, and the five kids freeze in their positions.

 

Lily turns around, one hand on her hip. “Woah. No need to yell,” she scoffs.

 

“Calm down… it has been sixty one minutes. Everyone, sit on the couch, I gotta count y’all again.” He mutters, doing a quick headcount. “Okay, where is Alfred?!” He yelps.

 

Esther looks up to the ceiling. “EVERYONE PANIC!” Lily suddenly squeals, and the four kids start screeching.

 

Marie rolls her eyes, wandering casually over to the table. She looks underneath the tablecloth, and spies her little brother. “Hey, Alfie. Plug your ears,” the girl informs. She then stands on a chair, clearing her throat. “I FOUND HIM!” Marie shouts.

 

The toddler walks out from under the table, his unicorn blanket wrapped around him like he’s a burrito. “Okay, this is all fine… oh no, he’s crying.” Jacob murmurs to himself, trying to act like he isn’t internally panicking.

 

Esther sighs heavily, and walks over to Alfred. She scoops him up and then goes back over to the couch. “There’s five of us now, Uncle Jacob.”

 

“Thanks, mini Tina.” He smiles, then looks at his two children. “Behave. Let’s bake!” The Father suddenly has an epiphany out loud, and they squee happily.

 

After a small debate on what to bake, the five are surrounding the large family sized table in the kitchen. Jacob counts everyone, almost panicking because there’s a spare chair, until he realises there’s six chairs and he’s standing up. “Alright, we’re gonna bake cookies. Let’s take it in turns to stir the mixture.” He delegates.

 

“Lily, do not levitate any single ingredient… please, honey.”

 

The girl sighs, putting down the bag of sugar that had been floating a couple of inches above the table. They all mix up the ingredients and add in chocolate chips. After rolling it out there’s more than a mess on their hands, and Alfie is just entranced with whirling his hands around in the flour. Jacob sets about cleaning up, whilst both Esther and Bobby help him out.

 

Lily runs off to chase Marie, who has a handful of chocolate chips that were spare and doesn’t feel like sharing them. Alfie sits under the kitchen table. “Okay… don’t tell Aunt Queenie we made this mess.” Jacob looks at Esther.

 

Whilst the brunette continues to wipe down the table, Bobby puts away the cookie cutters. “Dad, can we eat ‘em when they’re done?” He asks, his eyes lit up with excitement.

 

“Well… we gotta make dinner first, Bobby.” Jacob says, trying to be the voice of reason.

 

Alfie peeks out from underneath the table, and Esther hears crying. She spins around, hands on hips. The eldest Scamander daughter crouches down, the kindness in her eyes like a reflection of her Mother’s. “What is it?” She asks, but the toddler closes his eyes.

 

“He’s worrying,” Lily says, standing above them. “He’s worrying about something in the case.”

 

“Nothing is wrong with the case, Alf.” She reassures him, as he hides underneath his blanket. “It’s always safe with Dad.”

 

Jacob thinks that’s debatable, but he stays quiet.

 

“Is it a creature you’re scared of?” Lily suggests, unable to read him any further.

 

The boy’s eyes open and he shakes his head. Alfred removes his dummy — as Tina now has to call it. “Egg,” he explains. “Mum… mummy says danger… dangerous!”

 

“We’ll ask Mum when she gets back, I’m sure no egg is dangerous.” Esther comforts him, being joined by Jacob.

 

“Hey, Alfred… do you wanna look at the picture book of creatures?” The little kid before him actually smiles, and lets Jacob carry him. He sits him down on the couch and hands him the book that Tina had told him to use if need be.

 

Right away the toddler becomes fixated on the pages, pointing at different things. “Graphorns… Hippogriff!” Jacob hears his tiny voice exclaim, and he smiles.

 

“Just like Newt.” Jacob chuckles.

 

~

 

Half an hour later when the cooker timer dings, four out of five children appear like moths to a flame. “Dad? Can I give my cookie to Mommy?” Bobby asks, and Jacob smiles wide.

 

“Maybe later,” he says, placing the tray on the top of the oven. “Okay… now time to start dinner.”

 

“Pizza!” Lily yells enthusiastically, making Marie jump.

 

Jacob retrieves some ingredients to make some pizza dough, and then the things to top the pizzas. He hands everyone something to do, and then freezes. “Wait… where’s Alfie?!” He runs out of the room, and then finds the toddler right away. Sitting in the potted plant.

 

“Um… Alfred?” Kowalski mutters, as the toddler turns around and reveal his dirt covered hands and face. “Whatcha doin’ there?”

 

“Pickett?” Alfie tilts his head, his pacifier between his teeth.

 

“You’ll see him soon… uh, let’s just clean you up. Uh, wait. Stay there,” Jacob instructs, hurrying back into the kitchen to find and cloth. “Guys, stop eating the cheese! That’s for the pizzas.” He groans, grabbing then wetting the cloth before disappearing again.

 

After managing to get rid of the dirt and lift him out of the plant pot, Jacob goes back to help finish off the pizzas. One of which is currently levitating. As soon as Lily realises her Dad has returned, she shrieks and drops it back onto the table. “That wasn’t me,” she says, earning an eye roll from Jacob.

 

“Okay, Alfie you can — wait, where’d he go? Kid was right behind me!”

 

Esther gets down from her chair. “I’ll find him, don’t worry.”

 

Little did they know, he’d already climbed the stairs and knocked on his Uncle and Aunt’s bedroom door. “Who is it?” Queenie calls quietly, not expecting little Alfie to walk in.

 

“Alfie!” She beams. “What’s wrong? You feelin’ too overwhelmed again,” his Aunt asks, as the toddler timidly walks up to the bed.

 

“Oh, don’t worry about me.” Queenie shushes, offering him a hug. He opens his arms and lets her pick him up. “Your Mom and Dad will be back soon.”

 

“I — I want to… want to see Bowtruckle,” Alfie explains, playing with the golden chain bracelet around her wrist.

 

“Hey, Alf… tell me about your favourite creatures again! I forgot already!” She grins, and he smiles from behind his dummy.

 

The boy takes the dummy out, tosses it aside and takes a deep breath. “Unicorns! They… they’re gold babies. I love Pickett, he keeps… he keeps Dad safe.” Alfie explains, staring over at the bedside lamp. “Alfie loves Pickett.”

 

There’s the sound of footsteps outside of the door, followed by Esther gasping. “Alfred, we weren't supposed to disturb Aunt Queenie!” She squeaks.

 

“Oh, it’s fine, honey. I’m feeling much —“

 

Next Jacob comes skidding to a halt in the bedroom. “Honey! I’m sorry, I keep… Uh, losing the kids?” He scratches at the back of his neck. “Well, mainly Alfie.”

 

Alfie hides behind his hands. “You’re not in trouble,” Queenie reassures him. “Jacob, I’m fine. I drank the Pepperup and slept,” she pouts, folding her arms.

 

He walks over, putting his hand to her head. “You feel warm, sweetie.” The husband mumbles.

 

“Y’know… you look like you could use a rest.” Queenie points out, and Jacob starts murmuring incoherently.

 

She gets out of bed, Alfie balanced on one hip, then pushes Jacob down with her free arm. “I’ll sort the pizzas out. And the kids.” Queenie informs, kissing the top of his head and waltzing out of the room.

 

Using her wand, she levitates the pacifier and Esther catches it mid air, hurrying after them. The second Queenie enters the living room full of screeching children, it falls silent. “Mommy!” Bobby beams happily, running over to hug her. “Are you feelin’ better?”

 

“Yes, Honey. Now… let’s have dinner,” she ruffles his hair, before leaving towards the kitchen.

 

Lily frowns. “You mustn’t tell lies,” She whispers to herself, running after her Mom to make sure she’s alright. “Mom… Mom!” Lily jumps up and down as Queenie gets the pizzas out and lays them on the table.

 

Alfie is under the table again, and Queenie knows he feels safe there so she pops a plate underneath of the tablecloth and holds out her hand. “Hey, pacifier.” Queenie says sternly but with a soft touch. “It’s not a pacifier, it’s a dummy!” Marie corrects her, in quite a British accent that causes her Aunt to giggle.

 

After the kids have eaten, Queenie tells them all to go and get ready for bed. “Mom… it’s literally seven o’clock.” Lily huffs dramatically, flicking her hair out of her eyes.

 

“Stop being dramatic, or no cookies.” The blonde tells her daughter, who zooms off in a flash after that.

 

Crouching down, the witch can see Alfie watching the shadows against the tablecloth. “You comin’ outta there?” She asks.

 

He crawls out, retrieves his pacifier and wraps himself in a blanket cocoon. Queenie puts him into his yellow button up pyjamas, and cuddles him until the others come back for their cookies. Just as promised, Bobby offers his to his Mom, who accepts half so he doesn’t have to miss out. By the time Jacob comes downstairs looking slightly less disheveled, the children are all sat on the couch whilst Alfie lies underneath the coffee table.

 

“How…?” Jacob mutters, watching them all act civil.

 

Queenie winks. “Witchcraft, honey!” She jokes, standing up.

 

It’s getting to be Alfie’s bedtime, but she knows he won’t sleep easy. “Okay… we’re all going to brush our teeth then have a story. Esther and Alfie can share Lil’s room, and Bobby is sharing with Marie.” The children hurry off, Lily arguing with Esther about whether or not they’ll stay awake and have a midnight snack.

 

Jacob completes story duty, and Marie falls asleep one page in. Jacob hopes that his stories aren’t  _ that _ boring. Lily levitates her teddies for a few minutes, but then senses that her Mom is outside of the door. Esther sits beside Alfie, but soon retires into her sleeping bag and falls asleep clutching her teddy bear. Even Bobby falls asleep quick.

 

That just leaves Alfie. And, when Jacob leaves the room he sits up and stares around at the dark, unfamiliar bedroom. “Dad?” He whispers, wishing that he could say goodnight to the creatures first.

 

The door creaks open, and he can smell Aunt Queenie’s sweet perfume. “Quee,” Alfie whispers, reaching up to be carried. “Scary… scary.” He buries his head into her shoulder and she rubs his back.

 

He ends up falling asleep whilst she sings and gently rocks him, and then herself and Jacob both head to bed too.

 

~

 

**_The next morning._ **

 

Queenie makes sure she wakes up early, because she knows that Alfie works like clockwork and he’ll be awake as if to feed the creatures. Esther hears them and awakens too, so the trio make breakfast and wait for everybody else. They all eat pancakes — Alfie has two bites and then becomes more interested in squishing it up with his fork. As Esther and Lily begin to tidy away, there's a knock at the front door.

 

“MOM AND DAD!” Marie yells, earning a frown from her youngest brother due to her pronunciation.

 

The second Jacob answers the door and Alfie hears Newt’s voice, he leaps from his chair and bolts through the hallway all the way into his Dad’s arms. Tina gives them a fond look, then picks up Marie. “Did you all have fun?” She asks, watching Esther walk towards them and wrap her arms around her Mother.

 

“Yeah! We had pizza and Uncle Jacob found Alfie in a house plant!” Marie giggles, and Tina’s eyes widen slightly.

 

Jacob coughs awkwardly. “He was lookin’ for Bowtruckle, I dunno…” He trails off.

 

As one family bid goodbye to another, Tina and Newt are soon home again. Once everybody is actually dressed and ready for the day, Alfie taps the suitcase. “Yes, of course we’re going in there!” Newt grins.

 

He helps his son to climb down, and they feed the animals a late breakfast. Tina heads down the ladder, telling her two daughters to be careful as they follow. “Go find Dad,” she smiles, watching them squeal and run after Newt as he feeds the mooncalves.

 

“Alfie, what are those creatures?” Newt asks, quickly taking away his dummy.

 

“Thas is… is a Billywig!” He points to the moth like thing that whizzes by. “There is your mooncalf… here is another!”

 

Tina smiles wide, one her favourite things is watching them bond. Especially when Alfred can go by being so quiet, but when he’s down here he just becomes the happiest little boy.

 

This is home. And, Tina wouldn’t trade it for the world.

 

~


	3. Newt Goes Away.

Now, Newt going away for a week isn’t overly unusual… it’s just that he hasn’t had to for longer than that in almost four years. He’s usually working from home, in the case with his children and the creatures, teaching them their ways before the begin a maths or English lesson later on. Since Tina fell pregnant with Alfie the family took some time to be close again, each parent not going to work after she hit seven months. You can only cope with so much desk job work when you’re usually out on missions, you know?

 

And, Newt has been away for a week before; with Esther at home with Tina, then a few years later when Marie was born too. But, not with Alfie. The chance never came up until now, and Mr. Scamander adores adventure as well as rescuing animals. So, when the Ministry contacted him about a family of Thunderbirds that were being held captive just outside of Egypt, his mind travelled back to his beloved Frank and he immediately agreed to help.

 

So, now the family are saying ‘bye’ to their Dad as he explains his trip to them and leaves them in awe. Marie raises her hand at one point, asking if it’s dangerous and her Father smiles a little before telling her that he promises to be safe. She gives him an extra hug and kiss on the cheek just for good measure. None of the children cry — even Alfie — as Newt stands at the door, case in hand as he kisses Tina. “I’ll be back before you know it, love.” He tells her.

 

The front door closes, and Alfie opens his arms at the closed door. His Mother picks him up and that’s when he starts to cry. “Come on,” Tina whispers. “Don’t be like that.”

 

“Mum!” Marie tugs on her dressing gown. “Let’s sing the school song,” she suggests, running over to Tina’s favourite armchair that sits opposite the fire.

 

When their Mother softly sings the Ilvermorny school song, Alfie’s sobs eventually subside to tiny shakes instead. “I think he likes that one more than the Hogwarts one!” Esther laughs.

 

Both girls are now situated on an arm of the chair each, after listening intently to their favourite tune. It’s still early in the morning, and Tina has invited Queenie to come around in the afternoon. Usually, Floo Powder only connects you to other places around the UK… but, with Newt’s Ministry connections they’ve managed to make things work.

 

So, at around half past one the fireplace flashes green, and out steps Queenie and family. Marie hears them arrive whilst at the kitchen table drawing, and sprints to see them immediately. Esther is helping Tina fold some washing, whilst Alfie is asleep underneath the coffee table. “AUNT QUEENIE! UNCLE JACOB!” Marie squeals, hugging them all.

 

Tina emerges from hers and Newt’s bedroom, descends the stairs and her sister can see that she’s already looking worn out. “Teenie!” The blonde smiles, greeting her with a hug.

 

The families chat for a while, filling up the couch and other two arm chairs. Alfie wakes up from the noise, peeking out to inspect his surroundings. He decides to stay put.

 

~

 

Later that evening Queenie pours herself a glass of wine, before handing one to Tina. “You okay, Teenie?” She asks.

 

Tina nods, but before she can delve into an actual conversation Lily skips in. She’s wearing her pyjamas and holding a cup that’s presumably from the kitchen. “Pour us a glass, Mom.” She says, sitting down on the couch beside her.

 

Queenie raises her eyebrows. She waves her wand, filling the glass with blackcurrant. “That’s all you’ll get ‘til you’re twenty one.”

 

Her daughter frowns, but sip slowly. “Aunt Tina… are you sad about Alfie?”

 

Queenie gives her a look of warning. “Honey, don’t pry.”

 

“But, she’s sad!”

 

“I’m not, it’s fine.”

 

Lily huffs. “You’re feelin’ like he loves Newt more, right? Well, you’re wrong. He loves everyone in a different way! He loves you because you love him so much and he loves singing with you and cuddling you. He loves Aunt Queenie because she can communicate with him without him having to talk. He loves Newt because their minds are sort of the same kinda different and they share the same passions… he loves all of us. You’re a good Mom, Aunt Teenie. Alfie does love you, he’s just sad and upset because he’s confused about things. I think he likes routines, y’know.”

 

The two sisters squeak. Lily looks at them. “Why’re you crying? Did I say something wrong?” Lily frowns, but Queenie hugs her tight and kisses atop her head.

 

“Thank you, Lily.” Tina smiles a warm smile.

 

~

 

**_One week later…_ **

 

It’s mid morning, and the front door opens. The house is quiet… at least that’s how it seems. “Hello?” Newt calls out, carefully shutting the door.

 

Suddenly there’s the sound of running footsteps and two girls yelling “DAD!” But, one pair of little feet beats them to a hug. Alfie wraps his arms around Newt, and then the girls both bombard him, almost knocking him to the floor where he’s crouched. A few minutes later and Tina emerges, looking tired but happy. She wraps her arms around them all.

 

“How was the trip?” She asks.

 

“Good,” Newt answers. “But not as good as being here.” He grins.

 

~


	4. Choose a story...

So, recently there’s been some lovely comments on here! So, I’ve been thinking... you could choose the next chapter. I’m always struggling to choose what to start next. If this flops it never happened. 

 

If it does not flop then I will start writing!

 

Here’s the titles:

 

1\. Alfie’s First Day. 

 

2\. Tina’s First Pregnancy.

 

3\. Newt’s Babysitting Nightmare.

 

4\. Alfie’s Diagnosis. 

 

5\. Diagon Alley With The Families.

 

6\. Queenie Babysits for Newtina’s Date Night.

 

7\. New Creatures. 

 

8\. Christmas With The Families. 

 

9\. Lily’s First School Year.

 

10\. Tina Surprises Newt.

 

(Also if you have a specific idea for anything please feel free to add!)


	5. Theseus Visits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina invites her Brother-In-Law over for dinner and sparks up a conversation about Newt’s childhood... but, unfortunately her husband isn’t overly keen on being the centre of attention.

_{Lily: 11_

_Esther: 9_

_Bobby: 8_

_Marie: 7_

_Alfred: 4.5}_

 

_-_

 

Tina is busy laying the table, expecting her brother-in-law to arrive within an hour. He’ll have to use the fireplace, but knowing Theseus he’ll use the one at the Ministry and then disapparate so he can knock at the door instead. After handing Esther the cutlery, sure enough there’s a knock at the front door. She shakes her head, putting the napkins down for a moment. “Girls, I’m just going to get the door… could you find your brother? And your Dad?” She asks them.

 

The witch opens the door, smiling at the man before her. “Theseus, you know we have a perfectly working fireplace here?” Tina chuckles, stepping aside to let him in.

 

“What kind of a gentleman just steps into a living room unannounced?” The eldest Scamander sibling smirks, hanging up his coat and hat. “How are you, Tina?” He asks, kissing her politely against her cheek.

 

“I’m good! How’s Leta doing?” She asks, leading him into the kitchen.

 

Esther is now wrestling Alfie in her arms and Marie is nowhere to be seen. Seconds later her running footsteps ascend behind the, and she bumps into Theseus. “Dad isn’t coming out of the case — oh, hello Uncle Theseus!” The girl beams up at him.

 

He chuckles, lifting her up. Alfie runs to hide under the table. “Why isn’t he coming out of the case?” Her uncle asks, ruffling her hair as she giggles.

 

Marie shrugs. “Grown up stuff, I think.” She muses, remembering hearing her parents discussing the nature of her uncle’s visit a few days previously.

 

Tina tries not to turn red, not wanting to make the situation awkward. “Uncle Theseus! I did magic yesterday!” Esther changes the subject on perfect timing.

 

Her Mother starts to get dinner ready, whilst Theseus talks to the girls about their newfound powers. Alfie peeks out from under the table. “How are you now, Alfie?” Theseus asks, but the boy ducks back under again.

 

Alfie’s was in St. Mungo’s four weeks ago for a week stay, but he’s back to full health now. Only he hasn’t actually spoken more than a few words here and there since the day he grew unwell. Which is partly the reason for Theseus’ visit — Tina wants answers. Tina crouches down as everyone else sits at the table, being careful not to squish him underneath the table.

 

“We’re going to have dinner now, but first I’m going to get Dad. You want to come?” She asks, opening her arms.

 

He crawls forearms and rests against her chest, and Tina picks him up. “I’ll be back, you guys start!” She smiles, then heads upstairs.

 

The witch disapparates down into the case, with Alfie still in her arms. Newt is busy mixing some kind of potion at his desk, and barely notices them. She puts their son down, and he goes over to tug against his Dad’s coat. Newt looks down. “Oh, hello, Alf.” He smiles, putting his ladle down and picking him up.

 

Newt jumps when he sees Tina. “Dinner’s ready,” she says.

 

“I — I’ll be up… um… I’ll be there in a while.”

 

His wife frowns. Alfie raises his hands, starting to sign something. It’s been two weeks since Lily had suggested sign language after he left hospital and still didn’t talk for the whole week after. She’d met a girl around her age at the bakery who can’t hear anything, and the pair have been growing into good friends as she teaches Lily ASL. So, Newt found a book on BSL and the family have been practicing every day.

 

“Did he say he wants you to come with him?” Tina asks, unable to catch it all.

 

Newt nods. “I’m coming,” he mumbles, following Tina upstaIrs.

 

The three enter the kitchen, and Theseus looks up from his meal. “Newt! Hello,” Theseus greets.

 

“Hi,” his younger brother mutters.

 

“Auntie Leta will have her baby in five more months!” Esther beams.

 

The family sit down together, conversing about families and pregnancy. “When Mummy was pregnant with Alfie she cried when she saw a really small pebble,” Marie says, taking a drink from her goblet.

 

Theseus almost chokes on his mouthful of food. “Your Aunt Leta is getting mood swings too,” he laughs.

 

Blushing, Tina shakes her head. “It was real small,” she murmurs. “Who wants pudding?”

 

Most of the table chorus with a collection of “me please!”

 

Once dinner is over the girls go into the living room. Theseus clears up with Tina and Alfie sits under the table. Newt disappears from sight. The evening flies by, the uncle playing board games with Esther and reading a bedtime story to Marie. The girls decide to sit in their bedroom and talk together, leaving Tina alone with her brother-in-law.

 

“So,” he begins, sitting on the couch to Tina’s left. “Questions about my brother, huh?”

 

She sighs heavily, leaning back into her chair. “Was he… quiet as a kid?”

 

Theseus pauses. “Very quiet. When he wanted to be.”

 

“Tell me the harshest example, Theseus. I need to know if Alfie is… if he’s alright.”

 

“Well, he started talking at aged one and a half. Small sentences but with a stammer whenever he got excited, confused, nervous… as he started talking properly it stayed. I used to go out and play football with our muggle neighbours, and carried on through summers. Some of them would pick on Newt’s stutter, so he stopped talking to me out there. When they told jokes he wouldn’t laugh and he’d wander off chasing butterflies or cats. Mother didn’t want him outside when he got lost one night, so he stayed inside.” Theseus explains.

 

Tina nods for him to go on. “When he was out with her Hippogriffs in the stable though things were different. He’d hold a conversation with the creatures, look at them and become a totally different brother. His stammer faded the more he spoke and it was his happy place. So, Mother encouraged his interest in creatures and continued to let him help. Her sleep out there if you didn’t carry him in at night.”

 

“What else didn’t he like? If he stopped talking for weeks, did he start again?” She feels her eyes tear up. Newt was probably picked on a lot more than he’s ever let on to her.

 

Theseus stands up. “Newt and Alfie are very alike, but it’s not a bad thing. You love them, right?”

 

“Of course!” Tina snaps, turning away.

 

“I don’t mean it in an accusing sense, Tina. I mean… others may struggle to appreciate their differences, but as long as they know their family are beside them that’s a comfort.” He rests a hand on her shoulder.

 

A silence descends upon them for a while, until Theseus carries on. “Sometimes he wouldn’t speak to us, but he’d speak to the creatures. When he got to Hogwarts Dumbledore practically got rid of the stammer and honestly don’t ask me how. He was fond of Newt, and took the time to help him. But, not everyone at that school was as nice to him… we grew apart, because I didn’t want him embarrassing me at times and I hate myself for being so harsh like that. But, I’m glad I’m back in his life now. And, as for his dislikes? Apart from socialising, if we made him wear something he hated, and things like that really.”

 

The wizard sits back down, chuckling softly. “He always used to wear these bright red wellingtons, I’m glad he grew out of that.”

 

Tina smiles. “Thank you, Theseus.”

 

Before he can reply, Alfie walks into the room. He glances across wearily at Theseus, sitting down on the floor by his feet. “You okay, honey?” She asks, and he nods.

 

“We had our first big argument right before we took Alfie to the hospital,” Tina whispers, aware of her son being able to hear. “He heard a lot of it, so we explained sometimes we argue but we still love one another.”

 

Theseus nods. “It happens,” he agrees.

 

“We were both tired and worrying about Alf; Newt had just come home from his trip and it was a disaster. Two days later we started talking again and that evening we had to go to the hospital… they started testing Alfie and obviously he hated it, didn’t you?” She doesn’t want to scare him, but the boy is content and staring at her as she speaks. Usually this means he’s interested in the conversation and if he doesn’t like it he will just leave the room.

 

“I mean, Alfie was really bad but Newt had caught it the day before so then they wanted to separate him and start testing him just in case it was a wizarding related illness and… you can imagine how he reacted.” She runs her hand down her face. “They weren’t sure so they told me to take the girls home since they were basically sharing the same symptoms. I mean, they were thinking about splitting them up because of his trip, but he explained it was only to Ireland.”

 

Alfie puts his hands over his ears. Theseus looks at the boy, and decides to sit opposite him. “Were you scared?” He asks. “I think… you are brave.”

 

Slowly, he removes his hands but close his eyes. “So, they stayed together?” He says quietly, looking at Tina.

 

She nods. “They confirmed the outbreak of muggle illness and said that Pepperup should have practically gotten rid of it, but it had gotten into Alfie’s blood. Newt was going to be fine, but they just needed to help Alfie. We were all allowed back and stayed with him in his own room for a week. Newt didn’t actually leave until the nurses physically made him the next day. He was so exhausted it took him another week to get better, when the idiot should’ve been fine after three days.” Tina rolls her eyes.

 

Theseus laughs. “Newt doesn’t like to do things the easy way,” he says.

 

“But, everyone is okay now?” He asks. “We’ve been worried, I can’t imagine Queenie’s state.”

 

Tina laughs. “My sister cried for like an hour at the house and Newt was terrified. I arrived home when Alfie fell asleep and she was stress baking in the kitchen. But, yes. About a day after Alf got home Newt was practically back to normal, another week and so was our son. Kids, huh? Bet you can’t wait.” She smirks… But, it’s now been two weeks and Alfie has only really been communicating with sign language.

 

Theseus stands up, sitting on the couch. “I don’t know how you cope,” he admits.

 

The woman picks up her wine glass. “Wine and love.” She jokes.

 

Alfie stands up too, clutching his unicorn blanket. He goes over to Theseus and sits beside him. It always takes Alfie longer to get used to a more distant family member… or basically any family member but his own immediate relatives and the Kowalskis.

 

Speaking of, Tina had invited Queenie over for a drink tonight a few days back. She hasn’t seen Theseus in a long time, and wanted to come and ask about Leta. When the fireplace lights up, Alfie hides behind a cushion.

 

“Theseus!” Queenie squeaks happily, and then Lily jumps out from behind her Mom.

 

“Surprise, it’s me!” The eleven year old shouts. “Oops, sorry, Alfie.” The witch spots her youngest cousin and immediately lowers her voice.

 

It’s almost nine pm, and mid-November. Queenie gives Theseus a hug, then one to her sister. She sits on the opposite couch beside her daughter, who is eyeing up her Mom’s wine glass a little too intently. “How are you guys?” Queenie asks, crossing over her legs in an elegant manner.

 

Lily copies. “Yeah, sup?”

 

Upon hearing Queenie’s voice, Alfie stops hiding and crosses the room to sit with her. Theseus pretends to look offended. “He is feeling so much better!” The blonde exclaims happily, opening her arms for him.

 

It takes about half a minute but he soon smiles and accepts her hug. “Where’s Newt?” The witch questions, shaking Alfie up on her knee and he starts laughing.

 

Tina practically feels a weight lifted from her shoulders at the sight of her son looking happy. Then, he hurries off somewhere. The rest of the family start talking about Leta and don’t expect him to come back. Only he does… and he’s carrying Newt’s case. Alfie taps it three times, and it unlatches.

 

As the lid opens and Newt appears, he looks a little mortified to realise someone has carried him into the living room. Unable to really hide again, he has to climb out. Alfie looks pleased with himself, and walks over to his Mum. He gets up onto the arm of her chair. “Thank you, Alf.” She chuckles.

 

“He carried me here?” Newt asks, sitting beside his wife in his own chair.

 

She smirks. “I mean, Queenie wanted to see you. We all know how much Alf loves Aunt Queenie.”

 

Lily starts laughing. “Alfie is a genius!” She exclaims.

 

Alfie nods happily. They all carry on talking and asking Theseus about baby names, but Newt looks uncomfortable. He knows Tina has been asking about his childhood, which makes him feel uneasy just to even think about.

 

“Newt, what do you think?” Theseus asks.

 

The younger sibling looks up, having zoned out. “Hmm?” He asks.

 

“Baby names? We don’t know if it’s a boy or girl.”

 

“Don’t let him name your child, Theseus. Do not.” Queenie warns, sipping her beverage.

 

Tina tries not to laugh.

 

“Name her Lily two!” Everyone gives her a judging look.

 

“Oh, um… I like Mariette.” He shrugs.

 

Tina looks shocked. “We are not having another one, but I do admit that’s sweet.” She adds.

 

Theseus looks at Alfie, who’s half asleep. “Any name ideas, Alf?”

 

“Fido,” he mumbles sleepily. A few seconds later Alfie falls into Tina’s arms and he’s snoring.

 

His Mother is close to tears and Theseus can’t stop grinning. “He talked!” He whisper yells.

 

Newt looks across at his brother. ‘Thank you,’ he mouths.

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will soon get to writing some of the titles I mentioned before this, but for now I thought I’d update with a little something that I wrote a few weeks ago. I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Alfie’s First Christmas Time.

_ {Lily: 7 _

_ Esther: 5 _

_ Bobby: 4 _

_ Marie: 3 _

_ Alfred: 8 months} _

 

**_Alfie’s First Christmas Time._ **

 

The two families had a wonderful Christmas together, and Alfie enjoyed his first Christmas too. They’d eaten many holiday themed baked goods, opened many presents and been rather thankful for their lives. It’s been two days since the day and everyone is still rather tired; Queenie and Jacob are snuggled up by the fire, lazily holding hands and chatting about various plans for when the bakery reopens after the holidays are over. Newt is in the kitchen cleaning up the mess that somehow still hasn’t managed to disappear since their Christmas dinner, and Alfie is babbling by his feet with a tinsel crown atop of his head. Marie is hiding under the table eating leftover Christmas cake and both Esther and Tina are playing a kid friendly wizard’s chess — the less violent kind, basically. Bobby is dancing to the Christmas music playing in the living room, and Lily is fast asleep underneath the Christmas tree; the girl hasn’t played a single trick nor gotten into an ounce of trouble the past few days due to a winter’s chill, and she’s been so quiet even Tina's shocked at her good behaviour.

 

As Alfie crawls around the kitchen in his baby blue babygrow (it has tiny sewn Nifflers all over it, a gift from Queenie) he finds his sister under the table and starts eating cake off the floor, throwing his dummy away. Newt is oblivious to both children, as he continues to tidy away and hum to himself. It isn’t until Tina enters the room and exclaims “you two!” That he realises, jumps and drops his wand from the fright. Marie giggles.

 

“What’re they doing? I swear I was watching them… I definitely knew there was two in here also,” Newt says, watching his wife lean down and scoop both cake covered children off of the floor.

 

“I did not eat nothing at all!” Marie shakes her head, the pigtails swinging with her.

 

Tina rolls her eyes, brushing down the girl’s red dress. The green bow is untied, since their efforts in outfits are only really as cute as they are because Queenie has chosen them. She puts Marie down and snuggles Alfie, who starts waving his arms and legs to be put down too. “Come and sit down,” Tina goes over to Newt, and kisses him on the cheek. “The kitchen looks fine.”

 

The pair wander back into the living room, and Newt checks his wristwatch. “Leta and Theseus should be over in an hour,” he says, and the look on his wife’s face clearly indicates that she’d forgotten.

 

Queenie looks up, jogging Jacob who’d fallen asleep against her shoulder. “You never told me they were comin’ over, I gotta get dressed!” She squeaks, jumping up. Ironically even wearing a pink nightgown she looks beautiful, and when Jacob starts to think so the witch blushes and turns around to kiss him.

 

“Stop mind flirting and go get dressed then… where’s the kids?” Tina asks, doing a mental headcount as she spots each Kowalski child and one of her own; Esther, who is tidying away the toys on the floor.

 

As if on cue Marie comes walking in, now eating a lollipop from who even knows where. The amount of candy lying around from Christmas Day really needs to be sorted out. “Okay, no more candy! It’s half past one,” Tina scolds, taking the lollipop away and enchanting it into a feather instead.

 

Alfie crawls in and finds it, reaching to put it in his mouth before Newt hurriedly picks him up. “No eating non food things,” he mumbles sleepily, forgetting how to word a proper sentence… Alfie woke up at half past five and it was his turn to get up with him unfortunately.

 

The baby gurgles, hitting Newt in the face. “Well, that was uncalled for.” Newt grumbles, reaching in his waistcoat pocket for another dummy. Alfie gives a happy smile and grabs it.

 

Thankfully within the next hour the house looks moderately tidier and doesn’t quite resemble an out of order toy shop anymore. Lily slept through all of it, and is still asleep underneath the Christmas tree with her thumb in her mouth. Esther thought it would be funny to put a present bow on the top of her head. The doorbell rings almost exactly on time, and Marie, Esther and Bobby go running to greet the guests. Tina thinks that each time they visit they’ll be even more put off having kids. But, both Theseus and Leta greet them with open arms and hug each one, branding more presets in bags and making the trio squeal from excitement.

 

“Newt, you look absolutely shattered,” Theseus smirks, giving his brother a half hug then booping Alfie on the nose.

 

The younger wizard frowns. “Having three children does tend to affect the sleep I get,” He begins, catching Tina’s eye all of a sudden. “But, I would not trade it for the world.”

 

Leta is already sat down whilst Bobby shows her his pretend cake baking set he has, and he’s making her one right now. Marie is literally climbing furniture and is rather too overexcited, and Tina can’t get her to calm down so Theseus is bribing her with a gift. The room is full of chaos and Newt feels like he needs a three hour nap, but he loves his family. Queenie is telling Leta how lovely she looks and asking where she got her dress, whilst Jacob attempts to wake himself up with some coffee. Newt is the only one who notices Lily awakening and looking terrified to the point of tears, so he rushes over and picks her up in his other arm. “I’ll be back in a while,” he tries to announce, but the noise level is too high and Alfie is crying in his left ear just to add to it all.

 

The wizard escapes the room and goes upstairs, taking both crying children down into the case. He sits Lily on the worktop and bounces Alf in his arms. “Better? I think so,” Newt says softly, wiping Alfie’s eyes with his thumb. Lily tries to pretend she hasn’t been crying and hides behind her hands. Newt informs her gently that he can in fact still see her.

 

“Let’s go for a walk,” he decides, helping her down onto the floor. Her hair is in braids but they’re a little messy from lying down on the carpet, and her tartan pyjamas are all crumpled. Newt waves his wand, fixing it all and making her smile.

 

The trio walk outside, and using magic Newt dims the lighting of the sky to a purple colour instead of bright sunlight. They sit down on a patch of grass under a tree, and Alfie starts waving at a Billywig in the sky. But, he soon grows tired of waving at the creatures and falls asleep in Newt’s arms; the case is one place there’s a guarantee to get Alfie to be calm. So, he thought he’d try it with Lily too. He knows how it feels to be overwhelmed, and it seemed Alf did too right as they escaped. He looks down at her, whilst she’s leant up against a tree staring into space. A moment later and Newt hears the sound of someone running in heels… Queenie.

 

“I sensed somthin’ was wrong as you were leavin’ the room, oh, honey!” The Mother runs over to her daughter and picks her up. “Thanks, Newt.” She whispers, noticing that Alfie is asleep.

 

“We all just needed a quiet moment or two,” he whispers back with a smile.

 

Queenie sits beside him, and Lily’s eyes start to close. “Uh huh, Leta doesn’t half talk for England,” she giggles.

 

Whilst both of the children sleep upon their parents, Queenie and Newt watch the sky turn to pink above them. They talk quietly, enjoying one another’s company. She hears him thinking how lucky he is to be in this family, and grins. “Me too,” she mumbles to herself.

 

-


End file.
